


Free

by hazelpeach



Category: IT, IT 2017
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, its rlly short lmao, like where they hung out after the blood oath, with a tint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: after the lucky seven wins the fight against pennywise, mike and stan share a moment together.





	Free

"It hurts."

Stan's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, holding onto the bandage around his head. Mike simply nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Stan The Man. It'll heal."

The curly haired boy chuckled at the nickname, rubbing his arm with his hand. "I'm still mad at Bill." He confessed, hints of sadness draining from his voice.

"You have a right to be." Mike told him, wrapping his arms around Stan. Stan leaned into his touch, moving closer, his mind racing with thoughts. Mike didn't have anything to say, and neither did Stan. The two just sat there in each other's embrace, enjoying the time they had together. Mike could feel Stan's breathing against his side, reminding him that he was still alive, right then, in that moment. They survived, and they were there.

Mike fiddled with Stan's curls, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head, Stan's lips curling into a small smile at the soft touches. He craned his neck over to Mike, but wincing at the pain.

"Stan, no, rest your head." 

Stan obliged, placing his shoulder back on the other boy's shoulder. The moment they shared was the calmest of all. They had never been so silent, so restful, so engulfed in each other. The two boys weren't at their happiest, but they knew that they were free then. They knew they had each other, they knew that they had nothing to worry about. No child-eating monsters, no parents, no bullies, no nothing. All they had was each other.


End file.
